


Le froid, la peur ne sont que des mirages

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Up, Rain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Io non ti ho attaccato, Ryosuke. Ti ho semplicemente fatto notare una cosa che mi infastidisce, tutto qui. Se tu ti sei sentito attaccato, allora vorrà dire che ti senti in colpa”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Le froid, la peur ne sont que des mirages

**~ Le froid, la peur ne sont que des mirages ~**

Yamada era in piedi, di fronte al divano del salotto di casa.

Fissava Daiki, seduto sullo stesso, con espressione seria, a tratti amareggiata.

Il più grande, dal canto suo, evitava il contatto visivo con Ryosuke.

Aveva gli occhi puntati di fronte a sé, sul vuoto, le braccia conserte e l’aria di chi non aveva la minima voglia di discutere ma si era ritrovato costretto a farlo.

“Daiki?” lo chiamò Yamada, come a chiedere la sua attenzione.

“Che cosa c’è?” mormorò questi, irritato senza volerlo dare del tutto a vedere.

“Cosa c’è?” ripeté incredulo il più piccolo, sbarrando gli occhi. “Niente. Volevo solo che mi spiegassi che cosa ti è preso, visto che di punto in bianco hai cominciato ad attaccarmi per...” inveì, prima di venire interrotto dall’altro, il quale si alzò in piedi con un movimento repentino, mettendoglisi direttamente di fronte.

“Io non ti ho attaccato, Ryosuke. Ti ho semplicemente fatto notare una cosa che mi infastidisce, tutto qui. Se tu ti sei sentito attaccato, allora vorrà dire che ti senti in colpa” alluse, incrociando ancora le braccia sul petto e guardandolo con aria quasi di sufficienza, come in attesa di una spiegazione soddisfacente.

Yamada si morse un labbro, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Non ho niente per cui sentirmi in colpa, _Daiki_. Pensavo che tu fra tutti comprendessi la situazione, e che non ti facessi prendere da simili paranoie infondate, ma evidentemente ti ho sopravvalutato” gli disse, cercando di mettere tanta malignità nel tono quanta ne aveva usata il più grande.

Quest’ultimo fece un verso sarcastico, scuotendo la testa.

“Cosa c’è da comprendere, Ryo? Devo comprendere che tu ti diverti a comportarti così con Yuto? Devo comprendere che di me te ne frega così poco che non ti importa nemmeno di fingere di non provarci?” prese fiato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Tu forse non ti rendi conto di che cosa significhi dover rimanere fermi a guardare mentre tu ti diverti a comportarti con lui come se fossi la sua...”

“È davvero questo quello che pensi?” chiese Yamada, senza lasciargli finire la frase, non volendo ascoltare quello che aveva da dirgli, sentendosi già abbastanza ferito. “Pensi davvero che io lo faccia perché mi diverto, quando ti ho detto decine di volte che non significa niente, che è solo fanservice?” sospirò, sentendosi vicino al pianto. “Lo so che sei lì a guardare, e so che non puoi fare niente. Mi dispiace per questo, ma mi dispiace ancora di più pensare che la tua fiducia nei miei confronti sia così bassa da ritenere Yuto una minaccia.” concluse, chinando gli occhi verso il pavimento, convinto che se avesse continuato a guardare negli occhi il più grande sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime.

Odiava quella situazione, odiava il modo in cui Daiki lo guardava, odiava il suo disprezzo e il modo in cui lo faceva sentire.

Eppure lo sapeva, sapeva che Yuto era un amico, sapeva che fra loro due non c’era niente. Ryosuke non capiva di che cosa dubitasse, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse lo faceva stare male.

“Non è Yuto che ritengo una minaccia Ryo, sei tu” precisò il più grande, respirando a fondo prima di continuare, come valutando se si sarebbe poi pentito di quello che avrebbe detto. “Dici tanto che è solo fanservice, che non significa niente e che devo avere fiducia in te, ma non è qualcosa che hai sempre fatto? Sono rimasto in silenzio quando si trattava di Chinen, e quando ti divertivi a ronzargli intorno, ma mi sono stancato di questa situazione. Se hai bisogno di attenzioni, ci sono io per questo. Che cosa mi dovrebbe dimostrare il fatto che tu le cerchi invece dagli altri, se non che c’è evidentemente qualcosa in me che non ti basta?” disse, veemente, sentendosi sempre più irritato man mano che continuava a parlare, sentendo venire a galla tutta la frustrazione tenuta dentro per anni.

Vide una lacrima scivolare sul viso di Yamada, e il più piccolo asciugarla con un gesto seccato.

Si sentì in colpa nel vederlo piangere, ma non sarebbe tornato sulla sua posizione. Non ne poteva più di rimanere a guardare mentre lo sentiva sempre più lontano, mentre vedeva su di lui mani che non erano le sue, mentre sentiva illazioni che non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto avere ragione d’esistere.

“È davvero così che la pensi? Che io lo faccia perché ho bisogno d’attenzioni che tu non mi dai?” mormorò Ryosuke, cedendo il passo alla tristezza, guardandolo con aria affranta, delusa.

Daiki annuì, convinto, sospirando per lo sguardo sconsolato sul volto del fidanzato.

“Bene... se è così che la pensi non c’è ragione per cui io rimanga qui.”

Ryosuke rimase immobile per qualche secondo dopo quella frase, volendo dare il tempo ad Arioka di ribattere, di chiedergli di restare, e rimanendo ancora più deluso quando l’altro invece rimase in silenzio.

Afferrò la propria giacca all’ingresso, tentennando quando mise la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

Stava ancora aspettando, ma se sperava in un cedimento da parte del più grande doveva prepararsi ad una lunga attesa.

Uscì di casa, e quando fu al sicuro dalla vista di Daiki, scoppiò in lacrime.

Arioka dal canto suo, impiegò qualche secondo per realizzare che Ryosuke se n’era andato.

Non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui l’aveva fatto sentire quel suo gesto, né tantomeno il sentirlo piangere, ma una volta aperta la diga richiuderla era stato impossibile.

Amava Ryo. Era innamorato di lui da quando erano dei ragazzini, aveva faticato per riuscire a farlo suo, e sentire i suoi sforzi vanificati in quel modo lo frustrava, sempre.

E laddove la sua mente gli diceva che anche Ryosuke lo amava, che era l’unico per lui, il suo cuore cedeva all’insicurezza, e gli faceva vedere cose inesistenti, convincendolo del fatto che non esisteva il loro per sempre, che l’altro si sarebbe stancato di lui, che avrebbe trovato qualcun altro che lo rendesse davvero felice.

Era un pensiero che lo coglieva di tanto in tanto, ed era quasi insopportabile per lui indugiarvi.

Si sedette sul divano, fissando un punto nel vuoto, cercando di non pensare che era tardi, che non sapeva dove Ryo avesse intenzione di andare, che si sentiva in colpa perché era stato lui a spingerlo ad andare via.

Sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti al viso, sentendo il principio di un’emicrania, e fu in quel momento che vide un lampo fuori dalla finestra, seguito pochi secondi dopo da un tuono.

Imprecò a mezza bocca.

Si torse le mani, mentre nella sua mente continuavano a passare immagini del fidanzato insieme a Yuto, del modo lascivo in cui lo guardava, di come si toccava e lasciava toccare, e si diceva che pur non essendoci niente quel tipo di comportamento riduceva a niente ciò che provava per lui.

Continuava a ripeterselo, e continuava a preoccuparsi per lui.

Ma alla fine non poté lottare troppo a lungo con il proprio orgoglio, e si alzò in piedi dirigendosi verso l’ingresso, uscendo sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Mentre l’ascensore lo portava nell’atrio, la sua mente andava a mille, e continuava a lasciargli figurare gli scenari più disparati, mentre si domandava in quei minuti quanta strada Ryo potesse effettivamente aver fatto.

Eppure, una volta fuori dal palazzo, si rese conto del fatto che le sue elucubrazioni erano state perfettamente inutili.

Yamada era a meno di una decina di metri dal portone.

Era poggiato contro il muro, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo tenuto chino sul marciapiede. Sembrava non essersi nemmeno reso conto della pioggia scrosciante, e rimaneva immobile, già zuppo dalla testa ai piedi.

Era abbastanza lontano da far sì che Daiki non si potesse rendere conto se stesse piangendo o meno.

Fece pochi passi verso di lui prima che l’altro alzasse gli occhi in sua direzione, distogliendoli quasi subito, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Che cosa vuoi?” domandò, brusco, stringendosi di più le braccia intorno alle spalle per contrastare il freddo.

“Piove, Ryo. Fa freddo, torna a casa prima di ammalarti, per favore” gli chiese, avvicinandosi e posandogli delicatamente una mano sul fianco, salvo poi venire immediatamente scostato.

“Non ti vorrei imporre la mia presenza. Sai, visto che guardarmi ti ricorda che sono una...”

“No!” lo fermò Daiki, passandosi velocemente una mano sul viso nel vano tentativo di asciugare le gocce di pioggia. “Mi dispiace di aver detto quello che ho detto, mi dispiace di averti ferito. E mi dispiace, perché non lo penso davvero, io...” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro e mettendoglisi di fronte, tenendolo per le spalle. “Lo so che quello con Yuto è fanservice, so che tu non hai cattive intenzioni e che mi ami. Lo so Ryo, davvero. È solo che... ho paura. Ho una fottuta paura che un giorno tu mi possa dire che per te non sono abbastanza, ed è per questo che ho reagito in quel modo” continuò, a disagio nello scoprirsi così di fronte a lui. “E mi dispiace anche per questo” ripeté, in un mormorio.

Non guardò Yamada negli occhi, non voleva sapere che espressione avesse assunto il più piccolo di fronte a quella sua confessione.

Quasi non se ne rese conto, perciò, quando questi gli pose le mani sul viso, attirandolo verso di sé e baciandolo.

Daiki rimase fermo per qualche secondo, il tempo necessario a realizzare che cosa stesse accadendo, prima di rispondere al bacio.

Sentì le braccia di Ryosuke intorno al collo, stringendolo sempre di più contro di sé, e allora lo prese per i fianchi e lo spinse contro il muro, entrambi incuranti della pioggia che continuava a scrosciare loro addosso, continuando a cercarsi come fosse da giorni che non si vedevano.

E Arioka, in fondo, un po’ era così che si sentiva.

Toltosi quel peso dalle spalle era come se vedesse Ryo sotto una nuova luce, era come se avesse voglia di averlo così vicino per ricordarsi chi era la persona di cui si era innamorato anni prima.

E schiuse le labbra, cercando con la lingua la sua, crogiolandosi nel sapore della sua bocca, nel suo corpo stretto contro il proprio, unica fonte di calore sotto la pioggia gelida, nella consistenza della sua carne sotto le dita, e davvero si sentiva come se fosse la prima volta che lo sentiva così.

Si fermarono dopo svariati minuti per riprendere fiato, ed entrambi sorrisero.

Daiki guardò Ryo, guardò le gocce di pioggia intrappolate fra le sue ciglia, fingendo di ignorare che fossero lacrime, guardò il suo sorriso, e il modo in cui i capelli gli aderivano sul viso per colpa dell’acqua, incorniciandolo.

Lo trovò splendido, e si disse che era di fronte a quello splendore che aveva ceduto, anni prima così come in quel momento.

Non era in grado di avercela con lui, men che meno per delle sue paranoie.

Era bellissimo, ed era suo.

Questa consapevolezza lo faceva sentire incredibilmente felice, tanto che non gli riusciva di smettere di sorridere.

Ryosuke lo guardò, e rise della sua espressione, allungando poi la mano verso la sua e intrecciando le loro dita, accarezzandolo piano.

“Potevi almeno portare un ombrello visto che eri venuto a salvarmi dalla pioggia” gli disse, ridacchiando.

“Potevi anche metterti al riparo sotto la pensilina” ribatté, ma nonostante questo scambio di battute rimasero entrambi immobili, semplicemente guardandosi.

“Lo sai che non devi avere paura, vero?” chiese Yamada dopo pochi secondi. “Io sono tuo e basta, e questo non cambierà mai, nemmeno per tutto il fanservice del mondo. È solo con te che voglio passare il resto della mia vita.”

Arrossì nel dirlo, ma ci mise così tanta convinzione che Daiki non poté fare a meno di stringerlo ancora contro di sé, baciandogli piano una tempia.

Stava per rispondergli, quando sentì il più piccolo starnutire.

Sorrise, accennando con la testa al portone del palazzo.

“Torniamo su, dai. Scommetto che ti sarai raffreddato a stare così sotto la pioggia” lo riprese affettuosamente, scompigliandogli i capelli bagnati.

Ryosuke scrollò le spalle, seguendolo all’asciutto.

“Poco importa. Tanto ci sei tu a prenderti cura di me.” commentò, entrando nell’androne.

Daiki rimase fermo per qualche secondo, poi sorrise e gli andò dietro.

Sì, c’era lui a prendersi cura di Ryo. Solo e soltanto lui.

E ci sarebbe stato per sempre.


End file.
